The present invention relates to a cock unit for hydraulic systems, especially domestic, sanitary or similar hydralic systems, which unit can be provided with anyone spout of a set of interchangeable delivery spouts.
In the industrial manufacture of cocks, the operations of mass production, storage and distribution are hampered by the fact that for each hydraulic system there must be provided units of different general construction, for instance one cock with a short spout for wash-stand, one with a long spout for wash-tub, one with spout and offtake for bath tub shower, one with a spout provided with an aerator convertible into shower for bidet, and so on. Although some inner parts of the cocks have already been standardized for the various types of cock units, thus obtaining a partial advantage with respect to the production, the unit, as a whole, is still different for the various applications. This implies on one hand an increase of the cost of the manufacture of cock bodies in different forms, on the other hand an increase of the cost of assembly because the production lines for the different units must be different from each other at least in a considerable end portion, and especially a heavy increase of the costs of storage, distribution and constitution of stocks with the dealers. In fact, provision has to be made for suitable stocks of each cock type to meet all requirements, although it can be expected that the most part of such stocks will be utilized only after a long period of time, owing to the inequality and non uniform distribution in the course of the time of the demand for the various cock types. Under these circumstances there is an appreciable increase of the global industrial cost of the cocks, especially in the case of modern and complex types of cocks.